


Camp Life

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: I'm Not Jealous [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Camp Life

Percy's Pov

"Are we there yet?" I rubbed my eyes. All I remembered was mom yelling at me, me crying my eyes out, and Annabeth coming and picking me up to take me to camp. 

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth went to class. She'll be back soon." 

Will.

"Great, now my girlfriend doesn't even want to be with me." 

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Annabeth said you were pretty messed up but she didn't say you were THIS upset. What happened?" Will sat next to me. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"First no one tells me about Madi. Thre kid scares me to death - everywhere I go I see her! She keeps following me and spying on me and no one believes me! Then I almost beat someone up and caused a thunderstorm that woke up my biological sister Sophie at my mom's house. Then when I got home my mom blamed ME for being bullied at school and waking her up. She said I needed to control my anger. Then I found out she gave my room to SOPHIE and put ME in the BASEMENT! She cares more about a baby than me! Sophie isn't even really my sister, she's my mom and Paul's kid! Everyone's trying to ruin my life!" 

I was sobbing now. 

"Sounds like you're just jealous." Clarisse laughed. I felt my face heat up. 

"You would be too if two little kids took over your life and stole your parents." I crossed my arms. "I sleep in a dirty old basement." "Pfft, I slept in a basement for five years - you didn't even last the night." I glared at Clarisse. 

"Yeah? Well how would you feel if you fell through Tartarus and your mom acted like it was no big deal? When she brought me to the basement she told me to give her a break and that it wasn't like I'd be sleeping in Tartarus." 

Everyone in the infirmary gasped.

"She did NOT," Will stared at me. "She did," I sniffed. "Doesn't she know what you've been through?" Abby (Apollo camper) asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

"I don't even thinks she remembers my own name."


End file.
